


Red Lips

by ArchangelRoman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Drabble, Ice Cream, Lip Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/ArchangelRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn likes red. Harry's lips are red. Zayn hates being teased. Harry likes to tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! My first drabble! Funny, considering I just got done telling "scottmcniceass" that I couldn't do one. As always leave Kudos or Comments to tell me what I did wrong/encourage me to write more. My muse and I appreciate it.

Zayn’s favorite color was red; everyone knew. Especially Harry.

It didn’t take long for Harry to figure out what drove Zayn completely wild though; it was his lips. Every time Harry would bite his lip or eat some type of red candy, Zayn would watch him with half lidded eyes and mouth slightly parted. Harry figured it was anything he ate that was red or pink, but definitely red for the best results. 

And it’s not like Zayn didn’t contribute, because he did. Anything that stained Harry’s lips, Zayn would offer him, be it cherry popsicles, fruit punch, and strawberry flavored candy, anything that stained Harry’s lips. Sometimes Zayn would even watch him suck on the tip of a Popsicle and Harry swore he could hear Zayn gasp. 

One day, Harry decided that he would put his lips to the test and invited everyone out for ice cream, especially Zayn. The guys didn’t question it because Harry was always doing weird, random things and they just learned to go with it. 

While at the ice cream shop, everyone got their favorite. It was either a banana split or two scoops in a cup. Harry got a cone with two scoops of Vanilla and stacked it with any red toppings he could find. Gummy bears, skittles, and sprinkles littered Harry’s ice cream, slowly painting it red. 

Harry had chosen his seat carefully, so he could sit directly across from Zayn and be in his line of view no matter what. While the guys tucked in, Harry didn’t. He waited for a bit, letting his ice cream melt while he watched Zayn refuse to look up. 

“Your ice cream is melting, Mate,” Niall said, gesturing with his spoon at the ice cream that pooled below Harry’s cone. 

“Yeah, see, why invite us out if you aren’t going to eat your own ice cream?” Louis gave Harry a suspicious look. 

“Probably forgotten about the ice cream,” Liam cut in with a warm smile, “you know how he gets.” 

Harry smiled, looking away from Zayn and to his other friends before laughing. “I was letting it melt. Melted ice cream is the best. Wouldn’t you agree, Zayn?” 

Zayn mumbled something but steadily refused to look up. 

Now that he was reminded by his friends, Harry slowly licked at his ice cream... and then moaned. 

No one had thought anything of it. No one but Zayn, that was. Zayn’s head shot up to lock on Harry’s lips as he mouthed at the cone. He watched Zayn and he swore he could see a shudder run through his body. Encouraged, Harry continued to mouth obscenely at his ice cream, slurping and sucking it off of his fingers a little too slowly for normal, but the other mates didn’t pay it any attention. Harry was messy and everyone knew it. 

Finally Zayn couldn’t take it anymore. He finished his ice cream and hurried out of the parlor before he did something completely obscene, like whip his cock out and demand Harry suck on that instead. 

Everyone looked up and watched Zayn disappear into a taxi and head towards the hotel they were staying at. 

“What was that all about then?” Niall asked no one in particular. 

Harry shrugged, “I guess he was finished?” 

Liam and Louis laughed. 

Niall shrugged and went back to his own ice cream. 

* * *

  


~***~

  


* * *

Once back at the Hotel, Harry went up to his room. The first thing he noticed was that his door was cracked open. It was locked when he left. Figuring it was probably the maids (even though there was no maid cart outside), Harry hesitantly strode in. Once past the threshold, the door slammed causing Harry to scream and turn around. 

Standing with his hand on the door and anger in his expression was Zayn. 

“Why in the bloody hell did you go and do that?” Harry exclaimed, throwing his keycard onto the table of the living room. At Zayn’s silence, Harry swallowed, “Zayn?” 

“You don’t even know what you do to me, do you, Harry?” Before Harry could respond, Zayn continued, “You drive me crazy! You tease me and tease me, but do you ever stop and think that maybe, just maybe, if you’re going to do something like that that you should eventually follow through? You’ve been teasing me for days and I’m tired of it!” 

Before Harry had any time to react, Zayn was across the room pinning Harry to the couch, kissing Harry’s ultra soft, ultra plump, fucking **red** lips. 

Harry had just enough time to make a strangled cry of some form of protest, but he couldn’t really form any sentence as Zayn’s mouth slot over his and swallowed whatever he was going to say. 

“Fuck, Harry,” Zayn moaned as he nipped and bit those lips—red lips—that he loved so much. 

Slowly, Harry started relaxing. Even better than that, he started responding. His crotch was trying to drill a hole through his jeans as Zayn ground their hips together. 

There was a lot of article of clothing flying in each direction as they tore at one another’s clothes. It took three minutes but eventually they were both nude, grinding, kissing, moaning, sucking, groaning, grabbing, bruising, and just _touching_ in any way that they could. 

From then on out it was nothing but a whole lot of heat and friction and grinding and fucking _goodness_ that neither of them lasted very long. 

“Fuck, Zayn!” Harry whined as Zayn pressed him down into the mattress and their cocks, slick with sweat, glided across one another. Zayn was the first to spill, shooting all over Harry’s abdomen with a hoarse shout of “Harry!” Zayn’s grip tightened around Harry’s arms as he slowly let out a breath, grinding slower now that he released, giving Harry just enough friction and making him do most of the work now. He’d been teased for fucking _days_! Harry deserved to suffer a little longer. 

Harry made incoherent noises that could’ve possibly been sentences. With Zayn’s cum coating his torso and cock, it provided most of the heat, slick, and friction he needed, but it wasn’t enough. “Fuck, Zayn, please.” Harry whined, grabbing Zayn’s ass and digging in with his fingernails. 

Zayn closed his eyes and groaned, unintentionally bucking his hips, grinding into Harry more. His oversensitive cock warned him to let Harry come now. He knew Harry wouldn’t relent until he came and so Zayn continued to thrust his hips against Harry’s. 

Harry groaned, eyes closed and tensed in pleasure as his orgasm ripped it’s away from his stomach and testicles. His load wasn’t so much of a load as it was a spray. Some of it hit Zayn’s pecks and throat, and the rest landed on him. Harry was sure he’d never come that hard. 

Zayn groaned as Harry’s come hit him; probably the most erotic thing since Harry ate his ice cream earlier; then he collapsed, burying his face in between Harry’s shoulder and neck. 

“Ugh, gross, get off,” Harry complained and shifted uncomfortably beneath Zayn. 

Zayn chuckled and squirmed as he let their loads cool between them. “No, you deserve it for being such a prick.” 

“What’re you talking about?” Harry asked with amusement in his voice though he was going for confusion. 

Zayn pulled back, looking up at Harry. “The ice cream shop, was that really necessary?” 

Harry looked down, thinking for a moment. “I’m a wimp and now you’re stuck with me, do you have any more questions?” 

Zayn smirked, “Just one: want to head to your bedroom for round two?” 

Harry’s eyes widened and he nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, leave Kudos. ;)


End file.
